1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embroidering system, and especially to an embroidering system, an embroidering machine and a control system with a computer to control embroidering data. The computer controls multiple machines independently so that each embroidering machine can stitch different patterns at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional embroidering machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,722 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho 56-123448 (1982). Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho 58-22090 (1983) corresponds to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,825 filed on Aug. 3, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,334 and shows a system for stitching letters along a curve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,722 shows an embroidering system having an embroidering machine. An operator inputs a code assigned to each stitching pattern and machine number into a pattern set board. A magnetic tape which contains stitching data is set on a magnetic tape reader to install stitching data onto a computer memory. The pattern set board indicates a machine number and its input code. The computer reads out the stitching pattern from the memory in accordance with the code. The pattern set board does not indicate the embroidering pattern assigned to each machine.
It is important for an operator that a system shows an embroidering pattern on a CRT display or liquid crystal display when an operator composites, combines or modifies an embroidering pattern on the, computer or when such embroidering pattern is stored onto a hard disk, floppy disk or memory. Further it is better to show a stitching pattern on the display while embroidering machines stitch the patterns. When the computer controls several embroidering machines at one time, all of the patterns currently being stitched must be shown on the display.
On the other hand, an embroidering machine is required to embroider many letter characters which vary in the various languages. It is important for the embroidering machine to have a capability of selecting and arranging letter characters, because some languages have different characters with the same phonetic sound.
Further it is preferable that a embroidering machine can show thread patterns of the characters before the machine actually embroiders when threads or settings are changed.